A Rain's Verdict
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Ten years later, Yamamoto Takeshi had no clue he would be scouted for the National Baseball team. Baseball was his life, but so was his Family. With little time to decide, he must choose between his long time dream, and the ones he cares for most...Response to a challenge on FFN KHR Community.
1. Chapter 1

**Response to Darkened Fire Dragon's Challenge on FFN KHR Community on FB.**

**Yep, another challenge. Well, I can't seem to update any of my ongoing stories, so might as well do this for now. So yeah! Expect more challenge responses to come and occasionally some One shots.**

**I don't own KHR.**

**Grammatical errors and Typos might be visible...Read contents with your Dying Will!**

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto never expected for that one particular moment to come, nor does he have any idea that he would receive that one letter that would leave him debating very much with himself. Why? Well it's been almost ten years since he decided to quit, giving up and trying to forget everything that has to do with the sport he learned to value much in life. Ten years since he quit playing Baseball.

So when he received that letter asking him to join the National Baseball Team as one of their official players; he was in for a shock and honestly he can't figure out what to do. It was baseball. It was his sport.

Baseball.

Since when did the last time he played the sport officially? Since when did he last held his trusted bat and hit a home run? Since when was the last time his hands got numb from too much batting or his feet almost collapsing from running too much? Sure he played from time to time during his university days but those games never went official. Heck, he never even officially joined his university's baseball club.

Takeshi read the letter one more time.

_**Takeshi Yamamoto-san,**_

_**We, the members and officials of the Japanese National Baseball Team have come across your exceptional Baseball skills and your positive attitude when it comes to sportsmanship. We have watched some of your team's old videos and saw how much of a remarkable player you are. We have seen your dedication, your passion and your willingness to strive for the win. We know how much of a great Baseball player you are and as a progressive measure, we the members and officials have unanimously decided to scout you as a member of our league.**_

_**We would be waiting for your official say upon said matters. Included in this letter are our contact details. Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The Japanese National Baseball Team.**_

Takeshi folded the letter back and safely tucked it inside one of his clothes many pockets. The rain guardian stood up and decided to take a walk, maybe to get a bit of fresh air and do some thinking?

Yep, Thinking.

Takeshi Yamamoto rarely do the serious thinking, he mostly acted as the family's comic relief. The one that acts oblivious. He is that rain; it is his duty to become the blessed rain that washes the others' worry away.

However, today is not one of those days.

When he had first had an encounter with the 'mafia'. Sure at first he thought that it was just some cool role playing game with high-class, realistic effects. When they had to travel into the future to go against Byakuran and the Millefiore, all the lies he chose to believe have been completely wiped out, making him embrace the reality that everything had been real the whole time. The Mafia with all the darkness and blood that travels along with it is no joking matter. It was real. It was no role-playing game.

However, even after knowing the truth and accepting everything with a slight hesitation that the Mafia was no game, he still like to think of it as one.

He pretended. He lied to himself and his Familgia and acted oblivious, repeatedly telling himself with an obvious lie that the dark and cruel underground world that he and his friends had been caught into is just one game that they all love to play. He acted. He lived in pretense despite knowing that one bitter reality that even with pretending, there would be no escape.

So then, if he can't escape and quitting is as impossible as being immortal. Then he'll just continue forward with the fight and win.

In the shadows, he worked real hard to get stronger. To be far more capable of his own abilities. He practiced day in, day out in order to perfect his invisible sword style. He asked even Squalo's help to learn how to properly handle his Rain flames. He trained. He wanted to do something to protect those he hold dear.

He wanted to fight alongside their Sky.

But within his decision, Sacrifices must be paid. In order to gain something then another thing with equal value must be sacrificed. There's a law of life that goes along that line and no matter what, it's something even the rain can't run away from. It was inevitable like change.

He gave up on a lot of things: His innocence. His own protection. His normal life.

Most importantly, he gave up on his Dreams. He quit Baseball.

Baseball is his life before knowing his Familgia. Ever since he first held that baseball bat, he had known that he wanted to play the sport. That he would make home runs and get trophies for Sports Excellency. Aside from his old man, Baseball became his everything.

That is, until he met him.

His boss. His Sky and most importantly, his first true friend: Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was his savior. His salvation. Tsuna was the one who slapped some good sense into his mind and proved to him that his worth so much more than just being a popular kid. He told him that sure he wasn't perfect but who ever was? The Sky showed the rain how valuable he is.

Right then and there, he swore that no matter what, he will never leave his friend's side. That he'll fight alongside him. Do whatever it takes to protect the Sky that without any hesitation pulled him back into track when he had drowned within his own miseries.

Takeshi stared at the clear blue sky above as his thoughts reminded him of the very reason why he chose to give up on his dreams.

That reason? One Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

Takeshi smiled, realizing that he doesn't have any ounce of regret with that decision he had chosen a long time ago. Sure Baseball had always been his dream but even dreams are never as important nor as valuable as the people who became significant in his life. People that he learned to love and trust. To laugh with and to comfort. To support and to Fight for.

People whom he learned to care for more than he did for Baseball.

The Rain guardian flipped his phone open and dialed.

"This is Takeshi Yamamoto speaking...Yes, I've received your letter...To be honest, it was quite thrilling...Yes...But I'm sorry I would have to decline your offer...Why? Because there are things in my life far more valuable than my dreams...Yes, my decision is final...Goodbye."

Ah! since he's got nothing to do now. Maybe the others would like some homemade Sushi?

-end-

* * *

**I did it! Finally^^**

My title is lame... *sighs*

**Thank You for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I've seen a review saying that it'd be cool if we see the other guardian's reaction, I thought 'why not?' so here it goes...The other guardian's reactions! It's a chapter filled with six mini short drabbles about the others reaction with Takeshi's decision... and of course a 'surprise' for the Vongola Rain guardian in the later part :)**

**I don't own KHR.**

**Grammatical errors and Typos might be visible...Read contents with your Dying Will!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sun**_

If there would be someone in the family who can 'understand' how the Rain guardian feels, at least in an athletes' sort of understanding, it would be the Sun guardian. Being a fellow Sports lover, the Sun guardian knew how much dedication, time and effort Takeshi had given for that one sport he had learned to love ever since anyone, even Takeshi himself can remember.

He fathoms how much Takeshi loved Baseball. It was the Rain's passion and giving it up permanently and turning down that once in a lifetime opportunity had never been the easiest, even the mere idea is one thought that had been difficult to the Rain guardian…but Ryohei knew that Takeshi chose the right decision.

And he knew that one day he too would be put in that exact same spot, choosing between his Familgia and his love for Boxing. When that moment comes, without a second thought, he would take his boxing gloves off and step out of the boxing ring. He would give up Boxing. He already made that decision a long time ago.

Who needs those championship belts anyway? They're just 'belts with class' sure they may represent pride and honor and championship but at the end of the day they remain just as that 'belts with class.'

_**Storm**_

He may never understand how important Baseball was for the Rain guardian but the Storm does feel the hardship that comes with the pain of losing something so important. He himself has lost someone so precious and the pain that he had gone through had never been easy. Losing someone and giving something up may entirely be different but at the same time, both are never easy things to deal with.

Hayato admits, albeit unwillingly that what Takeshi did had been noble. Not many can give up something so important to them with so much pride and dignity and still smile even if that decision had never been as easy as just giving away candy. What the rain chose to surrender had been an important part of his life, something that had been there longer than anyone of them had been and yet the rain chose them over it instead.

Maybe he can start accepting him as part of Jyuudaime's family? Well he already did a long time ago, he's just too stubborn to admit that reality to himself.

However the position as right hand man is his, Takeshi can be left, but the right hand position is his.

**Lightning**

Lambo may act all obnoxious and bratty most of the time when he was a kid, but he does sincerely care for all the people who surround him and that care never faded even now. He may only be five back then when his Takeshi-nii gave up on his sport and he may not understand back then that it was something very important but he did know that his Takeshi-nii is okay with what he did.

Now as he had grown a bit more mature and more sensitive to those who surround him, the Lightning understood that sometimes he have to stop acting like the bratty person he is known for and be more mature for someone else as he had known that no matter how old and mature people tend to be, there will always be a time wherein what they would most likely to need are hugs and a bunch of people who will understand. Who will tell them that it's okay and that they will always be there.

He vowed to be there whether or not his Takeshi-nii needs him. He will stay by his side.

**Cloud**

Takeshi Yamamoto is one herbivore that is unbeatable for his excellency in playing baseball. If there are people, the Cloud would gladly recognize as a good citizen of his beloved Namimori, one of that herbivore would be someone who is able to bring greatness, pride and honor to Namimori.

One certain herbivore: Takeshi Yamamoto.

The Cloud rarely compliments someone, so the Rain should be happy for this opportunity of a lifetime.

Maybe he'll let the Rain of the hook for acting like an herbivore, just this time.

Don't get him wrong, he's not being soft hearted and he's eyes are not shining with pride.

Yes, yes, definitely not.

**Mists**

If there was something that the mists may have agreed together regarding the rain guardian, he was almost too friendly, too naïve and to happy.

Chrome somehow feels jealousy and Mukuro feels somewhat irritated. How can someone be so damn happy all the time?

Turns out, all the time never exists as they realized that even the Rain who appeared to be always smiling, also have heartaches of his own. That it's not always a joyful and happy life for him and that he has also experienced sadness, pain and heartache but he managed to pull himself back together.

Just like this time, when he gave up something so important to him. He gave it up even if it holds a great part of who he is as a person.

However, they can't see any sign of regret in his face. His decision clearly came up with so much pride and dignity, he had undoubtedly chosen on his own.

The Mists now held a newfound respect for the Rain guardian as it turns out they've been giving him lesser credit than he deserves.

**Sky**

Call him selfish and greedy, but the Sky actually was happy when his guardian decided to stay.

Don't get his actions wrong.

Sure he was sad that the Rain has to give up his dreams just so the rest of them can continue living up theirs. He was sad for the fact that the Rain may no longer have that opportunity to make his very ambitions to hit the goal he had set up as a child.

But he was clearly happy that his friend chose to stay.

If Takeshi or any one of his Familgia chose to leave and decide to live their dreams outside of the Family, sure enough, Tsuna will respect their decisions. However, to live up every day knowing that his family is missing someone, Tsuna knew he won't be able to survive a single day knowing that he's life will be incomplete.

So when his friend decided to stay, it made him a very happy person. That's how much he values his Familgia.

And it's not a crime to value someone so much, right?

**Epilogue**

"Lambo you know what to do right?"

"Distract Takeshi-nii? Distracting people is my expertise! I'm on it Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna sweat dropped as the Lightning's declaration is not something to be proud of. "Lambo remember to bring Takeshi after I call you, before that make sure to not let him get any close within the eastern part okay?"

"Yes Tsuna-nii." Lambo saluted and left.

"Hayato, did you receive any news from them?"

"Jyuudaime, they're on their way."

"Kyoya, Mukuro?"

"What makes you think I'll agree to this?" Kyoya gave his boss the look which Tsuna returned with a grin. "I don't have to think, Kyoya. I already know."

"Hn. You better fight me after this, Omnivore."

"Hai." Tsuna agreed. There's no point in saying no, Hibari ill find a way to 'bite' him one way or another.

"Kufufufu~ I'm only here for my dear Chrome-chan."

"But Mukuro-sama, you were the one rushing to get here." The ever innocent Chrome spoke. Mukuro's jaw dropped. "Kufufufu~ do you really have to do that my dear Chrome?"

"Eh, where's Onii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"He's currently leading everyone to the eastern area."

"Great, so should we get there now too?" Tsuna asked standing up.

"Hai."

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Maa, Maa, Lambo where are we going?" Takeshi asked as his eyes blinked curiously.

"Yare, Yare!" The teen waved his hands lazily. "Today Lambo the great have chosen you to be his slave and that meant you have to follow Lambo-sama anywhere he goes.

Takeshi blinked before deciding to go along with the younger guardian, Thinking that it's one of the Lightning guardian's games.

"Okay then Lambo-sama, where do you want to go?"

"The Kitchen, prepare Sushi for Lambo-sama!"

"Your wish is my command, Lambo-sama!"

"Yare, yare! Since you are a great servant, make me grape juice too."

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Your Sushi and grape juice, Lambo-sama! Haha!"

Lambo sweat dropped totally forgetting that his Takeshi-nii is a good sushi chef, having been trained under the guidance and teachings of his father, looks like he'll have to distract the Rain guardian more.

"As Lambo-sama's loyal servant, you have to watch Lambo-sama eat his Sushi!"

"Haha, okay!"

And so, Lambo started eating slowly like a snail. For him who actually has a great appetite, it was considered torture. Tsuna-nii should call him now.

Right Now.

Riiiiiiiiinnngggggggggg…

The Lightning's prayer just got answered.

"Hai, We'll be there."

"Who called?" Takeshi asked, Curious.

"Someone you know." Lambo grinned.

"Haha, someone I know? I know a lot of people!" Takeshi smiled.

"Let's go. They're waiting."

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Neh, Lambo what are we doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The two guardians stopped in front of a large Mahogany door. Lambo opened the door which actually leads outside the Headquarters. "I'll lead you there."

"Hey, this path leads to the eastern part of the HQ's forest." Takeshi can't help but notice. "…and is that Squalo I hear?"

"Yes and yes."

"Why is he here?"

"Yare, be patient."

"Oooppss. Sorry."

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII IIIIII! WHAT'S TAKING THAT BRAT SO LONG!?"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you, scum!"

"VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII IIII I THOUGHT YOU'LL STAY BEHIND!"

"Tsunayoshi, after this you'll have to pay me for my attendance." Mammon's greedy nature, kicked off again. "And I'm recording this thing, buy a copy. Discounts not included."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"EXTREME THERE'RE MANY PEOPLE HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Its obvious stupid turf-top, stop stating something we already know!"

"I AM NOT STUPID TO THE EXTREME!"

"Boss, they're almost here." Chrome spoke as she clutched her trident. Tsuna nodded as he held a baseball bat. "Thank You, Chrome."

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn?"

"I rarely compliment but, you really did a great job."

"Thanks Reborn."

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Yare, yare. Takeshi-nii, please stop walking."

"Eh, why?"

"I need to put this blindfolds on you."

"What for?"

"If I tell you now, It'll ruin everything. Anyway, just wear it."

"If you say so."

_Ten minutes later…_

Lambo stared at his Tsuna-nii. He and Takeshi had just arrived and the younger guardian is currently waiting for his boss's signal. Tsuna smiled and motioned Lambo to get beside him. He then spoke. "Takeshi?"

"Tsuna?"

"Yes, Takeshi please take your blindfold away."

The Rain guardian did what he was told.

"Haha, Tsuna what's with the blind—"The Rain stopped what he was about to say when he realized just where he is currently standing. "This is a… baseball field."

"Hai and from now on we'll be having a monthly Baseball event!"

"But..."

"VVVVOOOIIIIIIIII! YOU BRAT YOU BETTER NOT DISAGREE WITH THIS NOW!"

"Ushishishi, this is a rare opportunity for a peasant like you to play with a prince."

"Hn. Herbivore better stop disagreeing."

"EXTREME!"

"Still this is too much."

"No arguments and besides what part of it is too much?" Tsuna stared at his guardian. "Remember that time when you decided to quit the game you love the most, I know it had been hard for you but still when that opportunity to play on a major league came, you have that choice to leave us and follow your sports dream and yet you decided to stay."

"Tsuna…"

"We haven't told you yet but we really appreciate what you did. You sacrificed a lot." Tsuna smiled. "So this is the least we can do for you." The Sky raised a baseball bat. "So how do I swing this thing correctly?"

"Haha, you have to grip it like this." The rain tried to avoid the tears that are currently threatening to leave his eyes as he showed his boss the proper way to hold a baseball bat. "Then swing and hit!"

"Oh, let me try." Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "Hayato, mind throwing a ball?"

"Not at all, Jyuudaime." Hayato who was suddenly holding a baseball ball threw it towards his boss's direction. Tsuna positioned and waited for the proper timing to hit the ball...

...but he never hit it.

"Hey, did I miss it?" Tsuna asked.

"No, the puppy threw the ball in the wrong direction. Kufufu~"

"As if you're any better pineapple-twerp!"

"Maa, maa. Don't fight and I'm willing to teach you Hayato."

"Who said I wanted to be your student, you freak!" Hayato glared at the rain guardian.

"Haha but Tsuna wants to learn, right Tsuna?" The boss nodded. "Actually, baseball is interesting."

"See?"

"Fine but only because Jyuudaime is in it too."

"Yosh! Okay I'll teach all of you! Call me Takeshi-sensei!" Takeshi pumped his fist up in the air.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIII! THERE IS NO WAY!"

"Ushishi, the prince does not follow peasants."

"Pay me and I'll consider."

"Kufufu~ no!"

"Do you want me to bite you to death?

"Trash."

"Oh come on guys, don't be shy.I know you all want too" The rain guardian grinned. "Come on say it with me. 'Sen-sei', see not that hard."

-glare-

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Stop provoking them, Takeshi."

"Eh, I am? Oh well!" Takeshi swings his baseball bat. "First, All of you please do twenty laps around this area!"

-glare again-

"Kufufu~ I'm blaming you Tsunayoshi if I pass out."

Tsuna wondered. Why him?

* * *

**The ending is rushed...but it's already too long when it's supposed to be as short as possible so I had to end it.**

**Oh well!~**

**Thank You for reading.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
